Type A Entertainment
by Meh-can't-think
Summary: Longshadow's replacement for the bar was chosen, Eric's sense of humor...hire a human! So how does a human work in a vampire bar and manage to stay sane? And Alive! You will just have to read on
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfic in many..many years. I have not read the True Blood books but am a fan of the show (I will have to read the books at some point!). This idea has been swimming in my head for a bit, so bear with me and we will hopefully get out of this un harmed!

**Breif summary:** Longshadow's replacement for the bar was chosen, Eric's sense of humor...hire a human! So how does a human work in a vampire bar and manage to stay sane? And Alive! You will just have to read on....

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunatly I own nothing bar the human, if you recognise it...I dont own it.

Chapter one.

"Tell me again why I am doing this?" the tone was almost a whine, coming out in huff's as the girl jumped around the room trying to get changed.

"Because you need the money! Two minute noodles can only spare your rent money for so long. So Unless the sleaze starts accepting sexual favors for rent. .Money" The person on the other end almost screamed through the speaker, its tiny body set onto of the tall boy and set to speaker so that they could speak hands free. The brunette, currently wiggling into a her jeans, stuck her tongue out at the faceless phone and set her rump down on the bed with an over exaggerated huff.

"But why this bar! I've heard the stories, I don't want to be the next hussy on the five o'clock news"

"Because they only two requirements are: 1. Bar experience and 2. Be human. You've worked in plenty of bars and last time I checked you were still human! So you basically have the job already!"

"But why Fangtasia" She flung her arms up, dropping backwards onto the covers of her bed. Speaking to the ceiling as if she was talking to the lord himself. "Its just sounds so tacky. 'Oh me..I work at this little bar called fangtasia'...Next I will be calling myself Candy and doing house calls"

"Hunny if you did that you wouldn't need this job" Teased the voice from the phone.

"Ok..ok I'll go for the interview, play the human and if I don't get the job you are NOT picking my next place..Got it!"

"Sure thing! Call me tomorrow?"

"If I'm alive still" Came the retort before their goodbye's were given, the disconnect tone echoing through the now silent room. The room itself was rather small, her large bed took up most of the room and her tall boy and wardrobe took up the rest. To the left was her bathroom and to the right was the door that leads to her kitchen-laundry-dining-living room combo. It was tiny, cramped and smelled odd during some parts of the day, yet it was home and it was cheap. Which is what she needed at the moment.

Kate had been town hoping for a bit, trying to find a nice one to make 'home'. This took time, effort and money! The good thing about working in bar's is there was always work, you could always find little 'hole in the wall' places that are willing to pay for a temp, even if it's only a few weeks. She had finally found a place she liked, a little town called Bon Temp, there was a little bar called Merlottes that she visited but was told they were not hiring at the moment. That was where her friend stepped in, sending her resume to this bar out of town called Fangtasia. Some Vampire bar that was looking to hire a human to work, it was either someone's great sense of humor or a publicity stunt. Kate thought nothing of it, there would have been hundreds of people applying to work in a 'vampire bar' it was like the new energy drink, everyone wanted a taste. So she was surprised when her friend called and told her she had an interview!

So here she was, rummaging around her room for something to wear for the interview she never wanted. Having never been to the bar before she was unsure of the dress code, 18th century? 60's...there were vampires from all stages of history! How was she supposed to pick something to wear in such short of time.

Kate huffed into her wardrobe, grabbing a light white shirt from the hanger and pulling it on with some attitude. The shirt was tight around the stomach but flowed around the upper torso and arms, it was light, comfortable and very.... "Modest" Kate sighed, it's almost the one rule in most of the bars she worked. 'Modest is boring, slutty is appealing' and if she had been 'really' interested in this job she may have taken an extra set of clothes, sussed out the place and changed accordingly. She did not want the job so she was going to dress modestly. Boring.

Her phone vibrated from the pocket of her jeans, signaling a text message. Flipping open the phone she had to laugh to herself. A text from Sandra, the very person she had been speaking to not 10 minutes ago. 'get your butt in the car and go already!' Sandra knew her all to well, it was quiet sad actually. Her phone returned to her pocket as Kate grabbed some shoes, her bag and her key, locked the door and jumped into her Shitbox of a car. It was a good 40 minutes to the bar, that meant there was plenty of time to talk herself out of the meeting and back into her bed. Still she made a promise and was going to stick to it! She just needed to block out her thoughts and the radio would hopefully help her.

There wasn't a lot of reception out in the middle of No-where, the tunes flickered in and out at random, making for some interesting listening. Kate spent the car trip filling in the bits that had been cut out of the songs, adding her own if she did not know the words herself. Keeping her eyes trained on the road for any signs she was getting close to her destination, knowing all to well how easy it was to get lost in the unlit streets.

"Frick it's already 10pm! Swearing under her breath, throwing the phone into her bag, deciding she was going to have to pull over and ask for directions. Dread filled her stomach at the thought of asking some random person on the street corner, there was the possibility of having to fork over money for the information. The next corner saved her from the fate, a large sign with flashing neons glowed from the darkness. "Guess I'm here" the words came out in a sigh, pulling into the parking lot of the club, avoiding the leather clothed beings as she went.

Suddenly she felt like a hatchling amongst the eagles, their eyes on her as she walked towards the main entrance. The cool night made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, or was that simply the female vampire standing guard at the front entrance? Either way she was cold and creeped out!

"ID" The voice was bored, the kind of attitude that came from many years of repetition. The vampire hardly glanced over the item in her hand, her blue eyes raking over the human instead. "Here to see the infamous vampires child? Did you bring your camera just in case?"

"I'm actually here for the bar job" Her voice quivered, more then she had expected it to even after her power talks in the car.

"What makes you think you can handle it in there, did the pretty blonde vampire on TV makes you believe were all fanged out?"

"Ah No." Pretty blonde vampire? She did not even own a TV let alone know there were vampires on it. Well really vampires, not those CGI ones from the movies. "Can I just go in please, I would rather get this over with so I can go home and sleep"

"Very well. Head straight to the bar, someone there will tell you how to proceed." The bored expression returned, handing the ID back but not removing herself from the doorway. Kate waited a moment, hoping she would move. Seconds later it was apparent she was not going to, so instead Kate had to try to squeeze herself around without crashing into the vampire or the pillars behind her.

Inside the music was pumping loud, the sound bashing against her ear drums. People were wandering around, vampires mixing in with them. From the blurring movements of the dancers Kate guessed they were vamp's as well, all dressed up..or rather down, in skimpy leather outfits. 'From all the talk about being higher beings you think they would have more pride then to pimp themselves out' Kate muttered to herself, winding her way through the throngs of people, throwing herself onto one of the bar stools in an almost desperate way. Glad to be clear of it all for the moment.

"What can I get you?" A larger male from behind the bar called to her, Kate's head spun around in a fright. She had not even been paying attention!

"Ah...I'm here for the...the bar tender interview. Kate...Kate Black" Stumbling on her words, ever so gracefully! Causing the male to chuckle in amusement.

"Very well, here is your interview" He reached under the bar top, retrieving a black apron and threw it at her. " Door is to the left, lets see you work the night and then we will talk about a job here"

Kate stared down at the apron in her hands, was this guy serious! She had not even been in the place for more then 10 minutes and he was making her dive head first and start serving. Green eyes flicked up, noticing she was still being looked at. "Um..Ok" She slid off the stool, making her way to the side doors while tying the apron around her waist. She was a little flustered after being asked to work so suddenly, standing in the corner for a few moments. Breathing deep to calm herself.

"You know this, it's your job! Do not think about vampires, they are all just things wanted liquid" trying to reassure herself as she stepped into the bar area, taking in the club scene around her. She specialized mainly in bars, beers and a few wines to go with their depression. She was not use to the pumping sound in her ears while she tried to serve, the lights and the distractions surrounding her. It took her a good half hour to get into the swing of things, her nose scrunching up ever so slightly when she was having a hard time hearing. The male vampire was no help, seeming to take a back seat as she shot around making drinks and serving up Tru Bloods to those wanting.

It seemed a lifetime later, the music started fading and the lights becoming brighter. Sweating bodies began packing out of the club, entangled still, human and vampire...they all started to blend after a while. Kate was washing some of the cups in the sink, the hot water just adding to the humidity of the club.

"You handled yourself alright, I had expected less from you...thought you would pack it in the first hour" The male spoke from the otherside of the bar, his hands held a tray of dirty glasses.

"Thanks...I guess"

"I really questioned Eric when he said we were hiring a human, you are all so slow and dim" He continued either ignoring or not noticing Kate's glare in his direction. "But he said something about it being an interesting concept and might attract more revenue"

More! If every night was like this night she did not see how they needed more! The place was almost packed to the brim. Vampires might not need the air but the humans most certainly did.

"Right. So how does this go, I head home and wait for a phone call?" She was getting tired, it was going on 3am and she still had a long drive home. She had not expected to be out this late, had she had known she would have slept in later or had something caffeine filled to keep her awake. Piles of wet cups were placed infront of her, blocking her view from the otherside of the bar. Otherwise she may have seen the two vampires approaching.

"How about a two week trial, if you can manage to work the shifts we will talk more about your employment." The voice was deep, rich...unlike not like the gruff sound of the other vampire she had spoken to all night. Kate peeked out from behind the glasses, noticing the female from the front door was standing at the bar, a very tall blonde vampire standing beside her. Both were looking at her.

"I guess I could do that, assuming the work is paid for?" She wiped her hands on her apron, hoping to avoid looking less meek then she felt at the moment with the three sets of vamp eyes on her.

"Certainly" the blonde male spoke, without even looking at the other male he continued " Get her some paperwork for her to fill it out." Obediently he set out, leaving just Kate and the vampire pair. "Fill out the details then you are free to go for the night. I will expect you back here at 8pm tomorrow night."

"No problem" Her apron was removed and place on the bartop, the bar vampire came back and thrust a bunch of paper and a pen into her hands. She took them with no complaint, stepping out to give him room to clean while she filled it all out. It was all standard, bank details and such. The very end part shocked her a little, a waiver that stated if she was to be bitten, changed or killed on the premises the club was not liable. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed, dropping her pen on the paper. "You cant expect me to sign that! It will be leaving me open for all kinds of hell!" Her tone showed annoyance, to which the blonde only smirked at.

"It is nothing but a standard waiver, all bars with vampires legally have to have one in place. Just sign it and be on your merry way, that is unless you do not want the job here?" His chin tipped towards the ground, making his harden look train on her even more.

Kate paused for a moment, she did not like the idea of signing her life literally away for some job! Then again she needed the money, this place paid extremely well and she did not have anyone that she was supporting. With an angered noise she scribbled her signature onto the paper, shoved her bag strap on her shoulder and spun on her seat. She shoved the paper into the blonde's hand, earning another smirk from the tall male, and stormed from the club. The three vampires remained still, hearing the car screech out of the car park.

"Humans!" The female spoke "Their emotions are so up and down, I do not know why you want more of them here Eric"

"Add some spice to this place, it's like bringing the prey into your home." The tall male responded, looking down at the paper in his hands. Kate Black...It was going to be an interesting two weeks, interesting indeed.

**Well?? Love it, hate it...go ahead and rate it. Reviews are food for the sole, even if alot hasn't happened in this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If its familiar I dont own it, as much as we would all love our own slice of hunky dead man flesh in the form of Eric.**

**I will note that at some point this story will tie in with some of the shows plotlines, just to give it a twist, but will not be following it point to point..just bare with me and lets hope we all get out of this alive!**

Kate's dream had been filled with vampires, left-right and center, they were packed into every room and she could not get away from them. There was no malice to the dream, none of the teeth bared with blood dripping from them. None seemed to even realize she was there, Kate was able to enter and leave every room without attention being drawn. It was down right creepy. She had woke from the dream confused, a funny feeling in her stomach that she could not put her finger on. The feeling stayed with her the whole morning, no amount of food or liquid seemed to make it disappear. Nerves perhaps? She would have to return to the bar again tonight and be dealt another music blasting to her ear drums, how on earth did the vampires stand the music with their sensitive hearing!

Her hands threaded through the loose hair hanging around her face, sighing to herself. She really needed to stress less about it or she was going to put herself into an early grave, although she could be heading for that already with this job. That darn waiver, she put her money on that being the thing making her feel weird. She had signed her life away for a stupid trial, how was she to know they would not just drain her if they deem her unsuitable. They would be able to deposit her body easily, there were thousands of missing people who's bodies were not found each year. What would make her's any different?

"Stop being stupid" Kate muttered to herself, green eyes flicking to the clock quickly. She had so much time till she had to be back at the bar, all those hours for her brain gears to keep clicking over the very bar! She needed something to entertain herself with, something to keep herself busy. Cleaning perhaps? The very word disgusted her, her home was small so it was easy to keep clean but it was the details she missed. The cobweb in the corner, dust on the fridge and the finding of the funny smell source coming from her freezer. If she wanted to keep her mind off the bar she was going to have to work hard, which meant detail cleaning the house. With a determination that barely came around once a year, Kate stood up, grabbed a cloth and set about expelling any, and all, of the dust from her small home. That alone could take several hours

* * *

It was eight o'clock when she arrived at Fangtasia again, it was strange seeing the car park empty and no leather bound beings wandering around. No one was at the door to greet her this time, instead Kate had to stand outside, knocking on the door loudly to try to gain some attention. The sun had only just set and standing outside made her feel to exposed, vulnerable. Her mind could almost see the headlines, stating a girl was killed outside the vampire bar instead of inside. Her mind made her feel eyes on her skin, the hairs on her neck prickling and causing her to knock louder and faster. Kate was almost about to start a frantic bashing of the door, followed by some tearful clawing of the door when it opened.

The bartender from last night stood in front of her, a displeased look was set on his face, clearly not amused by the amount of noise being made from the front of the club. Kate offered him a shaky smile, her hand tucking some stray strands behind her ear, meekly slipping around the vampire and into the silent bar. It was lit up quiet well, the few chairs that were provided were still sitting atop the tables. Empty of everyone aside from her and the bartender, whom she still failed to get his name.

"The bar opens at nine, chairs go down first and make sure everything looks clean and then we set up the bar" The vampire explained, whisking around quickly, making quick work of all the chairs. Kate stood dumbly in the middle of the room, his speed seemed out of place as he was not the fittest looking vampire she had seen. The blur turned into a figure as he stopped, standing in front of her with not a hair out of place. "Follow me"

It was an order she obeyed mutely, following him behind the bar. Throwing her bag under the bar top near the door. The vampire stood with his back to the bar, eyes scanning the fridges full of liquids, alcoholic and non alike. "Everything needs to be stocked up after the bar closes, to the very end of the fridge. No one likes to deny a thirsty vampire, and Eric dislikes it when he hears comments about our services being lacking."

Together they went through the basics of the bar running again, working the till and the pricing of the drinks. Kate was confident she would be able to work the bar with little fault, a lot of the systems were the same no matter where you worked. She learned that the vampire bartender's name was Chow and although he knew his way around the bar this was not is actual job, thus being the reason for hiring her. He said he had been replacing a former vampire bartender, judging by the tone in his voice no questions were to be asked about the subject. Not that she was going to. Throughout the basic training Chow had explained to her that Eric was the blonde haired male from the night before, the owner of the club, the female bouncer was Pam. Chow said something about Eric being Pam's sire, something Kate had not really picked up on what a Sire was until a little later on. Kate knew the foundations about vampires, whatever she had picked up from other people, but did not know a lot of the technical wording for a lot of information she was told. I guess to say that Eric was similar to Pam's father would be politically incorrect to a vampire?

Kate had been a little too involved with her thoughts and had not heard Pam approach the bar, Chow gave her a silent nod in acknowledgement but had not spoken a word. Patience did not seem to be a virtue with vampires.

"Are all humans this deaf or are you an exception" Pam's dull voice cut through Kate's thoughts, shocking the poor girl back into reality.

"S...sorry I wasn't listening" Kate apologized, looking up to see a bored look on Pam's face, the vampire rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. As if talking to a human hardly seemed worth her time and effort.

"At least attempt to be more vigilant, while I don't care if something happens I know Eric will be displeased about having to interview more of your kind for the job" She shot Chow a look, Chow chose not to react and instead continued moving about, setting up the bar for the night. Bored with the lack of response Pam moved off, heading for the front entrance, most likely to start ushering the hoards waiting outside. The music was starting up, the lights dimming and the whole atmosphere had took a rapid change. Eric was seated on his 'throne' in but a flash, his bored expression showing clearly on his face, no attempt was made to try to fake the fact he was tired of the nights and nights of people coming into the club. He grew tired of their groveling, begging and whining to be turned..to be like them. Hollywood ruined them, made their race seem like these rubber toothed morons who just want to be friends. There was no sunshine and daisies, blood, chaos and destruction were the cards vampires played. They lived dangerously and not without repercussion.

As the beings started to flock in, those thoughts had to be pushed aside. It would not be productive to dwell on those thoughts at the moment, while they disgusted him he also had to remind himself of one thing, The humans were the food, not just for them but for the business and without them none would survive. He would not be friendly to them, he would tolerate them and for a few hours he would allow the begging to go around. It was all a joke to him regardless.

The night was pretty ordinary. A trueblood here, a vodka there..it was all rather standard. Chow had left her some time ago, having said something about her handling herself well enough for him to slip out. He had not returned and Kate had the feeling he was not going to till the doors were shut. She could tell the club scene was not his place, he looked more businessman then bar-man, not that she cared. Kate was handling it well, having a chat with the odd human...or vampire? Sometimes it was a little hard to tell, the lights sometimes played tricks with her eyes and soon undead and alive seemed to just mash together. Still it became apparent who was a vampire when they ordered trueblood, although she did have the one man try it, spitting it all up over the counter. Kate had promptly told him there were no refunds on open bottles and began to mop up the synthetic blood, leaving the man to wallow in the taste of his drink.

The night would not be without fault. A lone vampire had remained at the bar most of the night, he had ordered a bottle of A positive and cradled it the whole night. He spoke to no one, did not bother to dance like some of the others. Kate had tried to stay away from that side of the bar, it was normally the quiet ones that had the most to say and she really did not feel like having someone's life story poured out onto her. Yet avoid as she tried she still had to make her way to the side, try and be friendly while attempting to get the male to liven up a little and stop scaring away the paying customers that came near him.

"Can I get you something else perhaps? O positive is quiet popular." If there was any sort of difference, was one sweeter then the other? The smile on Kate's face faltered for a moment, the darkened eyes of the vampire swept over her before returning to the wood of the bar top.

"You can't sit here and mope all night, nightclubs are supposed to be fun so why don't you go and dance?" Anything to get him away from her!

"70 years....70 years and I am still treated like a moron" The sound was muffled slightly, like he was speaking through clenched teeth.

"No one is treating you like one, just strange that you would come to a bar to just stay on the sideline all night" She had to stop herself from getting defensive, that would not help anyone out.

"Strange." He pushed aside the bottle, which was apparently empty and had been for some time. "Strange that people would come here, wanting to die but still be afraid when the time comes"

Kate wished Chow was back, just the idea of having him here to get her back would have made her a little more confident. The male was giving her some major goosebumps! And not the good kind!

"Well I don't know anything about that but here.." She placed a bottle of O positive near his hands "Its on the house, might make you feel a little better?"

It had happened in a flash, the speed of the vampire was underestimated sometimes. Barely a blink later and he had her outstretched arm in his hands, the bottle of trueblood knocked over and bleeding out onto the bar top.

"That shit doesn't make anything better" His grin showed the two fangs protruding from his top teeth line, the snarl on his lips made it all the more frightening. "Straight from the source on the other hand...."

_'Oh god!_' Kate's mind screamed '_I'm going to be drained and no one cares!'_ She was not even sure anyone had noticed, the music masked their words and all the people seemed more interested in the dancing vampires to care about the human bar tenders being manhandled. Kate pulled back her arm, twisting it in a hope to be let free but it was all pointless, the bruising grip on her lower arm held tight. Could she scream? Or would it fuel his fire? All these thoughts spun around her head, making her body freeze.

The vampire brought her arm closer to his face, his nostrils quivering as he drew in her scent. "Yes..far more appetizing. Let's not waste time talking" His snarl moved to a smile, his head drawing back a little, preparing to launch his teeth into her arm. Kate's eyes shut, whether she meant to or not, a breath escaping her lips as her mind began to shut itself down. Attempting to block any pain that might be coming. Yet, there was none! There was a sound, like a gust of wind, followed by a hissing and some gasps. The grip on her arm tightened, the pain shooting up and shocking her brain awake. Her eyelids flew open, green eyes, wide with shock, drank in the sight before her.

Eric stood at the vampires side, his large hand entangled in the males hair while the other rested on the bar top. His face was close to the males, his expression a controlled anger, the blue eyes blazing a warning.

"Here at Fangtasia we do not allow feeding from out Bartenders, so I suggest you drop her arm" The meek vampire responded, his grip snapping open and releasing her arm. Kate pulled it to her chest instantly, hugging the throbbing limb in an attempt to protect it. "Good, now Chow here is going to make sure you remember where the exit is. We do hope you enjoyed your night and ask you never to return here" Eric jerked the males head back violently. "Do I make myself clear?" Had he been able to the male would have been shaking his head in agreement.

Eric threw the head of the vampire forward, a look of disgust on his face as he wiped the hand on his dark jeaned leg. As if the touch of the vampire had repulsed him. Chow had come forth, grabbing the shirt of the male vampire and shoving him toward the exit, all the while Kate remained mute behind the counter.

Eric returned to his throne, not a word spoken, the music continued and soon enough it was all back to normal. Kate regained her senses and soldiered on, figuring she best get used to that kind of behavior if she wanted to keep her job. If it was not drunks getting angry at you for taking their keys, it was vampires and their hatred of the fake blood.

* * *

The bar had been closed for 20 minutes, Chow had reappeared and was helping Kate to restock the fridges for tomorrow night. Eric and Pam had left the moment the doors were closed, Chow had said that Eric had retired to work out the business end, and Pam was just off doing Pam stuff. Kate thought she heard a little resentment in that statement, as if he disliked the idea that Pam was able simply to leave and he had to pack up and clean up.

The cleaning was short work, Chow raced around and picked up the chairs. Kate washed up the utensils and wiped down the bar top, her eyes continually looking at the forming bruise on her arm.

"Alright you can head off now" Chow spoke from the other side of the counter, he still had some more business to do so he figured he would let her head off early. Kate nodded and wiped her hands on her pants while she searched for her bag. She was not going to head off just yet, first off she had to find Eric.

It was an easy task, down the hallway was a door that had 'office' written on it. It seemed rather 'humanly' but it did prevent any confusion. Kate knocked on the door quietly, a little unsure if she was going to be greeted aggressively for disturbing the boss and his work.

"Enter" came the muffled response, still emotionless as always. Kate was a little undecided if that was a good or bad thing. She turned the door handle, pushed the door open and stepped inside. The office seemed normal enough, draws and other stuff around the place. A leather couch to the side was the only thing a little out of place, but still perfectly normal in a sense.

"I just wanted to come to thank you for earlier, I don't know why but I kind just froze up when he grabbed my arm"

"Its to be expected, its the fight or flight method. In your case you retracted into mind to avoid any pain" He did not even bother looking up from the papers on his desk, giving Kate the feeling she was just being a nuisance. "I do not like the mishandling of my property, the club, the grounds or the employee's"

"Your property!" She scoffed, earning her a sharp look from Eric. His attention was fully on her, that gaze of his cutting her right down to the bone. The feeling of unease, and terror was surfacing, reminding her all to well that he was no a force to be mocked or questioned. "Never mind, I just wanted to come here and thankyou. I have done that and now I am heading home." Kate almost stammered the words out, backing out of the doorway.

"Goodnight Kate" Eric called, causing Kate to do a double take. There was an odd smile on the vampire's face, like he was teasing her but still had a truth buried deep down. She could analyses it all she liked but she would not come to any conclusion. So rather then fight it she chose to go with the flow.

"Night boss" she responded, slipping out the door before anything else could be spoken. She swore she almost heard him chuckle as she closed his office door. 'your just tired' She reprimanded herself, walking down the hallway and into the main bar area, giving Chow a wave as she made he way out.

It had been an interesting night, one that she hoped was not a common occurrence. Yet, as she settled into the long drive home, Kate felt an odd sense of thrill in her belly. Like someone who played with lions, lived and wanted to continue it for their own sick sense of fun.

"You really need some sleep" Kate spoke to her reflection in the revision mirror, blaming the lack of sleep for those mixed feelings. She would soon be home, in bed and dreaming about the nights actions. Ready for yet another night at Fangtasia.

**Love it, hate it? Go ahead and rate it. I would love to hear your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer...well your all smart enough to know I own nothing! So we can all stop rubbing it in XD**

**Chapter 3**

The time just seemed to have flown past, it only seemed like yesterday when she had arrived at the vampire bar looking for work. Now she was an official employee of Fangtasia, having completed her two week trial and lived! She had to admit she was growing fond of the place, it wasn't some creepy bar full of vampires that wanted to kill her, to her it was not just a normal club. She felt safe there, especially after the attempt attack on her first few days and having Eric step in so suddenly. That alone gave her a relief. The nights were busy so it kept her entertained, after close Chow always helped her clean up. They had chatted a lot during the night cleans, mostly about him and his hobbies. She found it amusing that he enjoyed playing Wii, he was always telling her when he beat his highest score on one game or another. He called her a cavewomen for not even owning a TV, claiming that almost every vampire, regardless of age, owned basic technology...including a TV. Kate had laughed it off, saying that this place was enough entertainment and drama for her and she didn't need a TV to get a 'soap opera' fix, not that Chow ever admitted to watching Soap operas. She had a more friendly relationship with Chow then she did with Pam and Eric, it was a more business like scenario with those two. Pam had a strange sense of humor that it seemed only Eric understood, the two would speak in a language Kate did not know and laugh. Still they had been friendly enough towards her so she guess it was not all bad.

Kate had been given a few days of freedom, something about Eric being called away on business and did not wish for the club to be opened without him being there. Kate had taken the few days to get to know the town a little more, now that she actually had some money to get herself by on she had allowed herself to be treated to some new clothes and some lunches at Merlotte's. The little bar had intrigued her, it was so quaint and had a homely vibe to it. Granted most of the bars she worked at tended to be city bound where no one really talked to one another. So hearing everyone call each other by their full names sounded odd to Kate at first. Yet this was a fairly small town, a lot of the towns folk having grown up together. Regardless of it all, she found it to be a nice place and it was much better then eating microwave dinners by herself at home!

It was a humid and hot night, the air con in her place was busted, not that it ever worked in the first place, and the unit was just far to hot to do anything in. Determined not to die from being cooked alive Kate slipped into a pair of battered denim shorts and a t-shirt and made her way down to Merlotte's for dinner. The cool air blowing through the car windows was refreshing, soon the damp line of sweat from the top of her brow was gone. The slight wind teased her un-bound hair, giving it loose curls that she would never be able to create. By the time Kate got to Merlotte's she was feeling better toward hers life, the cool air had made her attitude to a 180. The bar itself was in full swing when she arrived, many people were seated in the quaint booths, eating, drinking and laughing. The waitress' whipped around the room with a practiced ease, managing to still talked to those who wished in-between serving. Kate took a seat in an empty booth, picking up the worn menu and allowed her green eyes to skim over it all.

Her mind wandered away on its own, drifting back to Fangtasia and the oddness of it being closed down due to its owners departure. She found it weird that a bar would simply close because the owner was not present, surely Pam and Chow could have managed the place a few nights while Eric was away? How much destruction could they make from a few nights?

Kate was so busy with her own thoughts that she failed to notice the blonde waitress approach until she spoke.

"Welcome to Merlotte's what can I get you tonight?" Either she didn't notice Kate jump or she chose to ignore it, continuing to smile down at her, pen poised to the paper.

"Oh..um. I'll just have the Beef burger, chips and a coke thanks" Surprised by herself that her voice didn't waiver. The blonde jotted down her order, telling her she would be back with her drink and scooted off. Kate, herself, had been growing more confident in her job. Once meek, rarely talking she had blossomed. She was more familiar with her surroundings and the people she worked with, it really helped her open up and communicate with them a little more. Although she still felt like a babbling school child around Eric, there was something about the tall vampire that just made her feel like...well bait!

_'It's that what I am to him regardless?'_ Kate thought to herself _'Merely a fleshy bit of entertainment for Eric and the others at Fangtasia, something to keep the guests amused?'_ Again she had failed to note the blonde waitress, this time the coke was placed by her folded arms and the girl slid into the seat opposite her.

"What about Eric and Fangtasia?" The blonde had a confused look on her face, Kate's own face was most likely mirroring the same look.

"Did I say it out loud?" She swore she hadn't, the blonde shook her head and swallowed.

"Nevermind that" She said, brushing off the thought "How do you know Eric?"

"He's my boss, I was recently hired at Fangtasia as the bartender"

"So you are Longshadow's...replacement?" _'Ok this is getting a little weird'_ Kate thought, a little concerned that the waitress in front of her knew so much about the club and was not afraid of discussing it in the open. A lot of people were very reserved about admitting that they have gone to the vampire bar.

"Yes, but how do you know about Longshadow?"

"Long story, too long to share. It's just strange, everyone around here hates vampires and yet here you are...their newest Bartender" the blonde had a strange look in her eye, like she was proud or something!

"It's alright working for them, they are kind enough and don't let me get bugged too much. It was Eric's idea to hire a human, figured it might make for an interesting topic in the bar."

"I would have guessed it was Eric's idea, that 'man' has no sense of humanity" Blondie scolded, shaking her head.

"Well he isn't technically human so he really doesn't need any humanity, but he is nice..in a way. He doesn't say a lot, keeps to himself and speaks through Pam a lot"

"Pam is just as bad! Sarcasm is only useful when it isn't you main language!" Kate had to laugh, Pam did have a tendency to overuse her sarcasm but it just seemed like her nature, after some time Kate hardly noticed it.

"How do you know so much about them all?" The laughter still present in her voice.

"I'm dating a vampire, Bill knows Eric and Pam well enough. I've been to Fangtasia once before and spoken to them a few times. We can just say that I am the reason that you are working there"

Kate looked at the blonde with a puzzled face but judging by the lack of response she guess she wasn't going to hear that story, at least not for tonight. At the far side of the room, in the Kitchen, came the call of 'Order Up'. Blondie slid out from the booth, telling her that it was most likely her burger and chips. Then rushed off to fetch it. Kate's mind was still wheeling from the information gave to her, she hadn't expected to meet someone straight off the bat that was not only dating a vampire but knew a lot of details about her work, including the reason for Longshadow's need to be replaced.

Blondie came back with her food shortly after she left, placing it on the table. "I'm Sookie by the way"

"Kate" She offered, pulling the plate towards her as Sookie nodded.

"well its nice to meet another pro vampire such as yourself Kate, I hope you will be coming around some more. It's a nice change to all the others in this hick town! Who knows I might even come visit you at work sometime?"

"That would be nice, I am fairly new so it would be good to have someone to talk to once and awhile..you know someone living"

Sookie gave a nod and walked off to serve some others that had taken the seats close by. Leaving Kate to ponder over a few things while she ate, one being how Sookie had managed to bring up Eric without her even speaking. It was creepy to say the least but in a world where vampires have been found to exist, how was it not possible that someone had the ability to read minds? Sookie had also mentioned the fact that she was dating a vampire, the tone in her voice made it seem like no one really approved of her choice.

A buzzing at her side broke her thoughts, her mobile phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out the battered old thing and clicked the buttons hard, scrolling till she got to the text. It was from Eric!

_**'Come to the Fangtasia tomorrow, the club is not open but I require your assistance' **_

The thought of Eric texting alone made her laugh, not to mention the fact he needed her help. Honestly she should have been worried, a vampire asking her to come in to a closed bar..it had all the makings of a cheesy horror flick. Regardless of that she did not feel any foreboding thoughts about heading there tomorrow, if they had wanted to snuff her she didn't think they would allow her to go to the bar to do it. Too many chances of witness' seeing her enter and not leave. Kate slipped the phone back into her pocket, not bothering to reply to the text, she had a feeling that Eric did not expect a reply because that would be considered asking. This was more of a command, one that held no other option but to follow.

Still she did not have to worry about that till tomorrow, tonight she allowed herself to feel the joy of being out and about. By the end of the night her stomach was full, her emotions were happy and she was ready to head home and enjoy a night of full sleep before she was thrown back into early morning to mid afternoon sleeps. Kate left some money on her table, waved a goodbye to Sookie and made her way out to the car. The night was getting much cooler now, goosebumps prickled her arms and legs as she slipped into her rusty car. Kate hoped that leaving the windows in the unit cracked open a little would cool the house down enough for when she got home. She hated sleeping when she was sticky and felt weird about sleeping in the nude, despite how comfortable people say it is.

* * *

Jeans and shirt, it was plain but Kate didn't care. The club was not open so she didn't have to impress anyone tonight. She was a little confused as to why she was being asked to come in, something in her mind told her there was going to be cleaning...and lots of it. Maybe a health inspector visit and they were going to ask her to remove the bodies from the basement or something! Kate laughed at her own thoughts, as if they would be stupid enough to have bodies in their basements.

Still it was work, she was getting paid so if she had to dust a few spider webs and wash a few curtains or something she didn't care. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, Kate grabbed her keys and set off for Fangtasia.

Once again she found herself out the front of the club, banging on the door for some sort of attention. _'I really need to find the staff entrance or something, I look like a mad women'_ Kate thought, banging a little harder. Chow answered, looking a little frazzled and ushered her in.

"What's on the agenda tonight Chow, am I playing housewife...or club wife?"

"Just head straight for Eric's office, he will tell you what you need to do" Then he made his way out the door, closing it firmly behind him. Kate's brow furrowed in confusion, 'that was odd' she thought. _'Normally he would have some witty come back, although he did act differently'_ Now she was getting worried, he looked like he couldn't wait to leave the place. Kate turned around and surveyed the club, it was no wonder why! This place looked like a Bomb hit it! What on earth had happened, were they vandalized over the short period? Was Chow suppose to look after the place and hadn't so was being punished...or fired!

Kate made her way through the over turned chairs and rubbish on the floor, heading down the hallway to Eric's study. She knocked on the door and waited for Eric to call her in, when she opened it she noticed a very stressed out looking Eric with a younger girl seated on the couch.

"Kate come in" He called, a large hand rubbing his brow as if he had a headache.

"What happened out there? Did we get burgled?" She questioned as she shut the door and took a seat on one of the single chairs. She felt the females eyes on her the entire time, the odd smile on her face was making her feel very..exposed.

"No we weren't broken into, that out there is the result of a temper tantrum." There was a snicker from the young girl, which earned her a very hard look from Eric. He was not in a good mood tonight.

"Temper tantrum?"

"Our dear little firecat here is a newly turned, having had a sheltered life as a human she is taking her undead life a little too...loosely. No is not something she had liked to hear" Eric muttered.

"I was hungry, there is nothing in this stupid place. I want to go out and eat, hunt..maim..SOMETHING. But he won't let me, your just like my father!" the red head spat from her position on the couch. Eric glared again.

"If I was your father I would have disciplined you long ago! Do not tempt me young one"

"Something tells me she might like it" Kate muttered, forgetting for the moment that vampire had very sensitive hearing. The red head broke into a large smile and laughed, Eric on the other hand did not seem amused. Kate colored in the cheeks and remained silent.

"The reason you are here Kate is that I am taking this one out, you are smart enough to know what for, you are to stay here and clean up the mess in the main room. Chow was stressed enough and has gone and Pam will be accompanying me"

"I knew I was going to be cleaning" She sighed, standing up to make her way out and begin the monstrous task. Eric stood up as well, striding over to take the red head vampire by the arm and pull her to her feet and proceeded to man handle her out the door. There was a lot of cursing coming from the young one, it seemed she was enjoying swearing and proved she knew a lot of them!

"We will be back later. Come on Jessica" Eric growled, pulling the red head out the door. Pam followed through shortly and Kate was left by herself to clean up the mess.

"Where to start" she sighed, heading out to the main room to pick a random spot. She was going to sleep well after this.....very well!

**Next chapter down, now with the introduction of Jessica it will give you an idea of the time line. Like I said some thing will clash with this story but the whole thing will not be centered around the series plot.**

**I am starting to get back into the swing of writing, so I hope the following chapters wont be so excruciating to read! Keep those reviews coming! It feeds the soul and brings more readers in!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate was annoyed. No she was pissed! It had taken her over three hours to make the place seem half decent, righting the chairs had been easy enough but it was cleaning up all the spills and broken glass that was left scattered on the ground took the most time. On her hands and knees for at least a hour, scrubbing the smell of dried True Blood out of the carpet and thanking the interior decorator for having laid down a red carpet to attempt to mask the stains. The whole time cursing the vampires, it would have taken them all of an hour and without one ounce of strength used. Instead she had been made to do it all, her back ached, hands and knees were throbbing and she swore she was getting a high off the chemicals that were being poured onto the carpet. All this because three vampires could not control the other! She would have loved to have seen Eric and Pam's face's as Jessica ransacked the place, they would have been so mad!

Kate was just straightening up the last set of chairs, picturing the look on Eric's face, when she heard the sound of the front door of the club being slammed. The force seemed to have rocked the club's very foundations. Jessica came storming into the main area, followed shortly by Eric and Pam. None of them looked pleased. Jessica passed Kate with a mighty huff, seating herself down on one of the bar stools and stared down at the wooden top with a pout. Eric stood amongst the tables, Pam at his side while Kate stood near the hallway watching the scene. It was obvious the plan did not go so smoothly, Jessica looked no different so Kate was not too sure they had fed her or not. Eric spoke something that Kate did not catch, it was obvious it was not something Jessica wanted to hear. The red headed vampire sulked more, her hand moving to the stacks of glass cups. Kate's eye twitched and she snapped, storming into the main area.

"You touch one cup on that pile and so help me you will leave to regret it, I do not know how to kill a vampire but I sure as hell will give it a decent shot!" She did not want to spend another hour here, cleaning glass and other stuff off the floor after the young vampire decided to chuck another tantrum. Jessica looked at her with wide eyes, her hand still. Pam looked at Kate and then to Eric as he gave a soft chuckle. The sound just added to the fire, Kate wheeled around and set out on Eric as well.

"And YOU! You leave me here to clean up her mess, something that has taken me over three hours! Something that could have done in half the time by any of the vampires that work here! You are so lucky I need this job otherwise you would have came back to the same pig sty that you left with it being" This time it was Pam's turn to chuckle, earning her a harsh look from Eric.

"What?" Pam questioned innocently, "The girl has a backbone after all"

Kate stopped listening, leaning over the counter she proceeded to grab her stuff, shoving it violently into her bag before stomping passed the three vampires.

"Where do you think your going? Your shift is not over yet" Eric called, turning his large body ever so slightly to look at her. Kate paused at the door, turning around to face him.

"At the moment I don't care! I am sore, pissed off and I am pretty sure those chemicals in the cleaner is making my head go all weird. So I am going home, having a shower and going to bed! I am paid to tend to the bar..not clean up the mess of some vampire YOU cannot control! You're supposed to be some big shot sheriff thing and you can't even handle a baby vampire!"

Somewhere in the back Jessica let out a sound of disapproval at being called a baby. In the back of her mind Kate knew she was being irrational, probably borderline hysterical, and was probably best to calm herself down before she wound up getting herself murdered. Yet she couldn't, blame it on the chemicals but she needed to get it all off her chest, all the stuff she had been bottling up over the past few hours. Lips parted again, taking in a breath to start another torrent of words when she felt her throat being constricted. It was as if her brain ceased to function, not processing the thought that it wasn't her throat not working but that someone was there and was pressing against her throat in an uncomfortable, but not deadly, way.

"I would choose your next words wisely human" Eric almost spat the word, making it sound so filthy. "Or your next job may be hide and seek with a missing person unit and I will make it my job to see that you are D-O-A. Do I make myself clear?" Kate would have nodded, had Eric's large hand not been gripping her entire neck. Regardless Eric seemed to have taken the attempt as a response and released her, allowing Kate to take in a few strangled breaths and regain her composure.

Kate touched a hand softly to her throat, rubbing it a few times to try to rid herself of the feeling. "Nevermind" she muttered, green eyes finding the floor rather more interesting then the large vampire still standing in front of her.

"Wise choice" He was stepping back now, giving her some room. "You are free to go, I expect you back here tomorrow night as we are opening the bar again." Kate turned to walk out the door, hoping to get out with some dignity still attached. "Oh and Kate" apparently not. She craned her neck around to look at Eric from the corner of a weary eye. "Try and wear something that doesn't look like your grandmother made it, This club has a reputation to uphold and you're soiling it with your 'fashion sense'"

Kate held her tongue, nodded and made a hasty escape. It was not until she was in the car that Kate allowed herself to relax a little, her arms felt like lead and her shoulders ached. She knew tomorrow she was going to feel like she had been hit by a truck, pains in every spot she knew of. It wasn't just the physical but the mental as well, having had her life threatened had shaken Kate up a little more then she wanted to admit. Being a quiet and held back person it was rare for her to vent, especially in public as she was more the 'go home and punch your pillow' type. As for his little hit at her fashion, dressing up like some skanky junkie was not something she looked forward to or had planned to. Kate had a feeling the little clothing order was just a way to prove Eric had the power over her, she had wounded his image with her sheriff attack so he needed to claim it back. All she wanted to do at that moment was walk into Fangtasia where a knitted jumper and some tracky pants and start serving drinks, oh Eric would be pleased.

The rest of the drive home was spent chuckling over the very idea of it all.

* * *

"I have nothing Sandra, its all cotton this and oversized that" Kate was complaining, her voice muffled as her head was shoved half way down the bottom of her closet, trying to retrieve a shirt that had fallen down.

"You have plenty of stuff, all the skirts and that from your other jobs. Just shove something on and go"

"My clothes from those bars and the clothes for this bar makes my clothes look like virgin nuns."

"You're over exaggerating" Kate gave a snort, she wished she was.

"The bouncer wears a black boob popping corset...the bouncer! They are supposed to look scary and mean and the bartenders are supposed to look like.."

"Bait" Sandra teased over the phone, her breathy laugh whooshing through the speaker.

"Oh ha ha" Kate mocked. "The only thing that would top the bouncer would be me showing up in a bikini"

"Well go ahead, you still have the black one from last summer" There was a groan heard from the other side of the room, Kate was wondering why the hell she even bothered calling Sandra. The girl was never particularly helpful in any situation, good or bad, and she could never tell when she was using sarcasm or not. Perhaps it was home sickness, she had very little time to herself since getting her job so it made making new friends a little hard. Sookie from the bar had been friendly enough, strange but friendly.

"What ever Sandra, look I will call you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah I know when my talent is not wanted. I'd tell you to snap a pic and send it to me but your phone is from the stone age and doesn't have a camera"

"Rub it in that I am poor" Kate hissed, although there was no true malice to it.

"Poor in money and fashion. Talk to you later!" With that the dial tone sounded, ringing out into the quiet room till it got unbearable. Kate strode across the small room and shut the phone, turning back to the huge pile of clothes now decorating her bed. She was going to have to do some serious re-working to get any of this to resemble anything sexy, if that was even what she wanted. She did not want to go traipsing in, wearing simple a bra and some shorts. There were no leather corsets or fishnet shirts in her wardrobe. Surveying the mess something popped out, an old pair of white, skin tight, jean cut offs. Kate had borrowed them from Sandra some time ago and never returned them, they were nice to wear in summer when she was lounging around at home. Until not she had never considered wearing them out in public.

"This gives me an idea!" She giggled, knowing full well her idea would cause a stir with a certain boss of hers!

Surprisingly she was able to walk in the heels she was wearing, having been some time since she had worn anything other then flats. Kate had bought them many years ago when she enjoyed going out to the club with the girls, her mild rebellion stage, then banished them to the back of the closet hoping to hide the shame. She was concerned about wearing white to the bar, seeing as most of the drinks they served were red but she had the confidence in herself. She was not going to spill anything tonight!

Tonight there was no obnoxious banging on the door, no threats being yelled. Chow opened the front entrance even before Kate reached it, his eyes raking over her new appearance and gave a small chuckle.

"Eric?"

"Apparently I dress like my grandmother" Kate quipped, slipping inside.

"If your grandmother dressed like that I would be concerned." He did not want to picture an elderly lady in shorts that stuck to the skin and high heels. He did not want day-mares.

Kate threw her bag over the bartop, inside were a more sensibly pair of shoes for after close. Cleaning in heels was no fun, despite what people liked to think. Her singlet shirt rode up her stomach was the movement, she would be spending half the night pulling the darn thing down. She was not ashamed of her body; she had hips, a round rump and some average breasts. There was nothing model like about her body's layout but she was deemed in good shape. She would suffer through it, most likely admitting defeat halfway through the night and just leaving it to ride up.

Eric arrived while Kate was setting up, ignoring her at first to talk business with Chow. Kate ignored him, facing her back to him as she stocked the fridges up with all sorts of odd sounding drinks. Spinning around to grab some more bottles off the trolley Kate had to hold back a squeal, gasping instead. Eric was standing at the bar, Kate had not even heard him arrive, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"_Bite Me_?" His eyes looking at the red, bleeding slogan printed on her singlet shirt.

"Dry humor is funny to drunks"

"Dead pigeons are funny to drunks" Eric quipped.

"They are easily amused" Kate retorted, suddenly feeling more exposed then normal under his gaze. The piercing blue seemed to burn holes through her clothing, singeing her skin.

"At least you took my advice, why you chose to wear white I have no idea"

"So I look like the Angel of Alcohol" To that Eric gave a snort, shaking his head and muttering about religion. It was almost like the night before had not happened, Eric appeared to be in a better mood. Probably because Jessica was not there...wait!

"Where is Jessica?"

"Out the back, she is in time out at the moment. At least until Fangtasia opens"

"What" Kate blanched, "You're going to let her out with the people, isn't that dangerous?"

"She isn't, she is going to be here...helping you"

Kate was pretty sure her green eyes were the size of sauce pans, after last night Eric had some guts letting her out. Let alone letting her serve customers, was she even legally allowed to? Kate's pinkened lips parted, a complaint poised on the tips but was drawn back in cowardly defeat. Eric's look made the words die, a look that said 'my word is god' and left no room for argument. Kate sighed, nodding her head slowly in acceptance.

"Good, she will be out halfway through the night...once she calms down a little"

"Isn't it illegal, I mean she is technically underage?"

Eric's face never seemed to change, always the same with just a hint of expression every now and again. "Well if the Police come she is serving Soda"

It was Kate's time to give a snort, like they were going to believe her. Still who was she to argue with, it was not going to be her bar or license to serve alcohol that would be revoked. She may be out of a job though, so she would have to keep an eye out. Not that she could tell what an undercover cop may look like.

"What ever boss" It was a half mutter, knowing full well he would have heard her. Reaching to the trolley Kate grabbed a few of the warm True Bloods, holding them up for Eric. "Want one?"

"I only drink the real thing" Just to add to the image he allowed his fangs to pop out, being the first time Kate had seen them she thought she would flinch? Or even blink. Instead she had the imagery of tiny, white pieces of toast popping out of a white ceramic toaster. Although toast never drained anyones blood before.

"Ok ew." Her nose crinkling at the thought of anything drinking blood, all irony and bitter. Eric chuckled once more, retracting his fangs and walking away from the bar. Meeting up with Chow, the two heading back to his office. Great! Kate muttered silently, there went her help with setting up. The feeling that Eric having done that on purpose reared its head, her mind's eye picturing the two laughing about it in the office.

"Do you need help?" This time she did squeal, the voice of Jessica was nothing to be frightened about really but she did none the less. Jessica stood a few feet away, looking a little lost. "Eric and Chow are discussing business so I was ordered out"

Kate's motherly instincts started to rise, in front of her was not a newly born vampire with no self control..just a plain teenager, going through all the struggles of the teen life. Lost and unsure. A soft sigh escaped her lips, a hand dragging itself through her loose hair.

"Sorry I'm a little jumpy tonight" Green eyes surveyed the room, most of it was already set up as Chow started before she got to Fangtasia. "I'm right for setting up, how about I run you through some of the drinks since you're going to be helping out"

Jessica seemed pleased at the idea, Kate guessed it was the rebellious side kicking in again. The thought of an underage person pouring drinks, it was so rogue. The two chatted while they worked, mostly Jessica speaking about her family life before she was changed, complaining about the boundaries and how she obeyed them because she wanted to be a model child. She tip toed over the subject of her change, not overly sure whether she just did not remember or she did not want to remember. Kate did not want to pry, changing the subject back to what the names of the mixes were. Eric came out to check them or more so to check Jessica had not killed Kate, actually a little surprised when he saw the two of them chatting and laughing while Kate tried to teach her how to mix a sunrise without actually mixing the orange and red colors together.

He told them the bar would be opening shortly and they best clean up the mess that they had made, well Jessica had made when she attempted to use her speed to make the sunrise's. Kate nodded, laughing the entire time while she cleaned up. Jessica was so full of life for someone who was dead, she would say curses or tell a dirty joke and look so pleased with herself. The poor thing must be bored nearly to a second death with Eric and Chow, Pam had an odd sense of humor but none of them had the type Jessica had. Theirs were old jokes, centuries ago when certain tasteful humor was appropriate. Unlike the crude of Jessica's

"Ok you ready for your first shift as a Bar Tender?" Kate questioned, smiling at the huge grin on the young vampires face.

"Hell....Yes!"

* * *

**Mainly a filler chapter, sorry for the delay. My sister has been sick and its been in and out of hospital for a fornight for me! Doesn't leave a lot of time for anything else! I have got Season 2 heading my way which will inspire me to write more! XD**

**A little more action planned for the next few chapters, some more plot from the show!**

**Comment away! The more comments we get, the more people will read and the more inspired I will get!....I can bribe can't I XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate could not understand it, when she had started her shift it was clear night skies and now, as she stood under the cover of the club, the rain was pouring down so thick she could hardly see her tiny car in the distance. She cursed the weather of this place, if it wasn't stinking hot it was pouring with rain, there was no happy center. There was no way she would be driving home in this, at least for now, she would sit in the cramped confines, turn on the radio and see if the rain would let off just enough for her to drive home safely. Getting to her car was another adventure all on its own, the clothing she wore offered no protection from the elements, her heels would kill in any attempt to run as would doing it barefoot. An angered sigh passed through her lips, using one of the columns of the club to support her while she balanced on one leg, removing her heels. Shivers went up her spine the moment her bare feet touched the cold concrete, cold wind whipping droplets of water under the awning and onto her, kissing her cheeks and eyelids with their chilled lips. A deep breath was sucked in, hands clutching her shoes and her keys, eyes focused on the grayed shadow of her car through the cover of the water. Then she ran. Her lungs seemed to freeze up the moment she was pelted at by the cold rain, her clothes absorbing the water and sticking to her body. Within moments her feet were numb, throwing water up onto her bared legs when ever they broke the puddles surface.

Salvation came into view, the rusted door of her car seemed to shine in the dulled light. In one swift moment Kate managed to shove the keys into the lock, swing the door open and throw herself into the car. The door was pulled shut and Kate was able to breath a sigh of relief. The car was warmer then outside but still she shivered, her wet hair clung to her face and neck, guiding rivers of rain water down her back and creeping it over her spine. She had no spare clothes in the car, though she did have some form of ancient air conditioning. With a bit of a shake to her hand she put the keys in, turning them so the power started in the car and jumping when the radio blasted on. Kate fiddled with the knobs, turning the heat all the way up and cursing when it came out cold. It was going to take some time until it managed to heat itself, until then the cool air was not helping her cause. She relaxed into her drivers seat, rubbing her cool hands up and down the skin of her arms to try to warm them while she waited for the car to start heating up. The rain still beat down on the car, a sound of nature, the soothing noise seemed to lure her to sleep. It was late, she was cold and tired and the thought of sleep was just to tempting. Curling her legs up, she leaned her back into the window of the car and thought to herself "A few minutes wont hurt" then slipped away.

_Knock knock_....Was there someone knocking on her door? Should she answer it? Her eyes blinked a few times, her brain rolling over the fact her house seemed to have shrank and turned into a car. The persistent knocking was still heard and despite her foggy brain she could processed that it had pouring, a light drizzle still falling. Her head tilted up a little, looking at the hand that was the source of the knocking, spotting the familiar face of Eric looking into the car. With a groan Kate sat up, her neck protesting loudly and earning itself a hiss of pain from Kate, the awkward position had left it stiff and sore. Her throat was dry and she had worked up a thin sweat, the heater of the car was still on and was pumping wave after wave of hot air into the car. The brunette swore softly, shutting off the car quickly. She was going to have a flat battery now! Still the knocking continued, Kate threw her hands into the steering wheel in a weak display of anger. Now how would she get home! She was still extremely tired, the small nap had done nothing for her and now she also felt weak from being too hot.

Before Eric had a chance to knock once more Kate thew open the door, slamming her feet into the ground and standing up swiftly. She had meant for it to be a fluid act, demonstrating that she was angry at him for waking her up. What she did not count on was her jelly like legs having lost all their strength from being pulled up underneath her, nor the swimming head she got from the sudden movements. She felt herself about to drop, hands grabbing onto the frame of her car door in an attempt to steady herself. Eric beat her to it, his arm shooting out faster then the human eye could process, lacing itself under her arms and keeping her steady. Her light weight was nothing for him, he remained steady despite her awkward frame resting on the one limb.

"Steady now, I don't want to be finding another bar tender" His voice was low, deep and had he a breath it would have tickled the ear his lips were so close to. Despite it being absent Kate still shuddered.

"Sorry, my legs seem to have fallen asleep" Her voice was shaky, slightly off tone due to her dried throat. Eric chuckled from beside her, his arm sliding round cautiously, removing it but being at the ready for if she needed stabling again.

"They do not seem to be the only things asleep, what were you doing napping in the car park?"

"It was pouring when I was leaving, I couldn't see so I decided to stay until the rain died down. I guess I was more tired then I thought and fell asleep" Strange that until she mentioned the rain she had not noticed the drizzle falling onto the two. It started disappearing into her dried clothes, Eric's clothing was more rain effective, the leather jacket allowed the water to slid easily off its outer shell.

"You should have come inside, I could have arranged Chow to drive you home?" Vampires did have better sight, it would have been a simple task for Chow. Kate mentally chided herself for not thinking of it.

"I did not want to bother anyone" she covered "seemed easier for me to just wait it out"

"Well in the process you seemed to have drained your battery" Again she chided herself, how stupid of her! "Come into the bar, I can set up somewhere for you to sleep and I'll arrange for someone to come in the morning and get you jump started"

"Eric" She started, about to launch into a speech about how she did not want to be a bothered, she would simply call a tow truck and get it towed home but stopped. It did not make sense for her to try, Eric's suggestion was reasonable enough and she really did not feel like waiting around for another hour or two waiting for a tow truck to arrive. "Thankyou" she said simply.

"Lock up your car and come inside" He stepped away from her, allowing her room to get out and lock the car up. The cooling rain had soaked the top of her shirt once more, her feet chilled to the bone from standing in the puddles of cold water spread over the ground. Wearing heels would kill so she opted to leave them in the car, what she would not give to have her other shoes with her but she had left them inside thinking it would be good to have a pair there for emergencies. At least now she would be able to wear them out to the car in the morning.

Eric watched her, a silent shadow to her side his presence felt but not heard. Kate found it creepy that he had no breath, she would look over and see him close but not hear the quiet flush of it escaping. "Ok I'm ready" Kate turned, walking slowly over the asphalt of the car park floor. Pins and needles prickled her feet from the inside, Kate whinced with each step not so much from the pain but the uncomfortable feeling that was being felt. Eric watched her walk, seeing she was clearly uncomfortable but still soldiered on. He had to commend her for it, most women would whine and complain, not just about walking barefoot but the work she did. Making her clear up the mess Jessica had made was merely a test of character, he had expected her to throw a tantrum at the beginning, moan and cry about the fact she had to clean. He was surprised when they had walked through the door to find the place clean and Kate still in the bar, having expected her to leave, the blow up at the end had not angered him so much as amused him. He would not have let her know it but she had gained a little of his respect for it even if she had attacked his dominance with his vampire companions.

He waited a moment more, watching her step onto a small rock and hiss with pain, her body swayed to counter act the bruised foot. He strode forward, his long legs ate up the distance without using his vampire speed. No permission was asked as he swept down, taking the bar tenders small body into his arms. He chuckled softly at her gasp, hands darting out to grab onto his jacket as if afraid she would be dropped. The cool flesh of his touched her own, had she not been so cold she would not have found it so unpleasant, again surprised that the coolness did not repulse her. Her complaint was swallowed down, she did not like being treated like a rag doll but her dislike of walking on her tender feet was higher on the list.

"Enjoying the ride?" Kate looked up from his jacket, Eric's blue eyes darted down to hers for a moment. A smile on his lips that did not seem that out of place.

"A meal and inflight movie wouldn't go astray" She quipped, earning her a laugh from Eric in which she joined in. It was moments like this that made her see the blood drinking, dead boss as more human like. Nothing like the monsters some made them out to be. Then again even humans had their own blood thirsty kind, murders and killers were not just made up fairy tales to keep children off the street and they didn't have to be dead to do it.

Eric managed the door easy enough, his one arm held her entire weight like she was nothing more then a pillow in his arms. Inside the club was warm and dry, a few lights were on and there appeared to be nobody else around.

"Chow and Pam took Jessica out" Eric's voice filtered in, as if reading her mind. He set her down on one of the plush red couches, the material was rough against the exposed skin of her legs.

"How come you stayed back?"

"I had work to do, I was checking to make sure the place was locked and there were no stragglers when I noticed your car still in the parking lot." He was moving around as he spoke, pushing a few of the seats together to make one large, soft, makeshift bed. Kate blinked, once, and he was gone, his vampire speed moving him out of the room faster then she could see. When he returned he had a blanket draped over a bare arm, his jacket removed at some point.

"What would vampires need with blankets?" Kate wondered outload, tucking her feet up under her body to warm them.

"Its more for the passed out drunks that tend to find themselves in need, paramedics are more inclined to remove them if they think we actually care what happens. Something as simple as putting a blanket over them seems to please them"

"So I get to sleep on seats that lord knows what goes onto, with a blanket that has most likely been puked on by drunks"

"I can take you back out to the car, sleeping in a cramped seat might make the blanket look more appealing"

Kate felt ashamed at herself, Eric had been nothing but kind and she was complaining! "Sorry, I get weird when I don't have enough sleep" Eric nodded but said nothing, her dropped the blanket onto the makeshift bed. "Do you and the others stay here?"

"Pam and Chow have their own homes, I stay here with Jessica, there is a spare coffin that Longshadow left for anyone whom needs to stay" _'Longshadow'_ Kate thought _'that was who I was replacing, I wonder why he would leave and not take his...bed? With him'_

"Jessica" Kate started, a little hesitant "Is she yours?.....did you turn her" She stumbled over the words, knowing if there were any vampire unsuitable words that annoyed them if spoken.

"No" Eric said, leaning his long body against one of the high tables, "Bill Compton changed her, I am merely minding her until she grows unbearable. He is new to the maker business, he did not know how to handle a young vampire. He was afraid of what his human would say"

"Human?" Did they keep them as pets!

"A waitress from a back country bar, some Sookie Stackhouse. Apparently they are dating, why I do not know!"

Sookie! The waitress from Merlotte's..she could have slapped herself for not making the connection in their first place. Sookie had told her she was dating a vampire. "I've met her, she seems nice enough" Eric made a noise, something like disapproval, his arms folded around his chest. "So Bill has you baby sitting his vampire because he doesn't know how Sookie would take it, it doesn't seem like Bill had planned it"

"That is another matter entirely" The tone in his voice made it obvious this was not a subject to discuss, another vampire secret. The two sat in silence for a moment, Kate fought the urge to fidget under the weight of it. Her whole body seemed heavy, sleep was creeping up and the scratchy bed of bar seats was looking far to inviting to pass up. Even if it wasn't her own bed. Kate uncurled her legs from under her, feeling the blood rush back into them with a dull throbbing. She did not care, they were warm and that was all the mattered. She made to stand up, her hands pushing her body up from the seat with more effort then should have been needed.

Eric was, again, there in a flash, hands on her shoulders to steady her. Although it was not needed Kate did not object, a strange feeling welled in her stomach and it seemed to grow stronger when his cool touch was felt on her skin. Eric helped her to the bed, he was silent but watchful, his touch soft despite the power that lay beneath it. Bare feet shuffled along, lead weights attached to her legs, Kate was surprised by tired she actually felt. Eric guided her around the tables, not that it was needed, his hands moving down more towards her arms.

"I'll be fine, really" Kate spoke, turning her head around to look at the blonde vampire behind her. In that moment she did not spot the table with chairs approaching, Eric made to move her but her foot caught the leg of the chair. She lurched forward, expecting to meet the floor beneath her. Instead she felt two hard hands on her stomach, a force pulling her backwards. She met a hard body, her length pressed against it, hands and arms holding the arms around her stomach. Her heart was beating fast, body seeming to be frozen in the spot. None made a move, Kate could not will anything to obey her, her mind entirely focused on the cool body pressing against her back. There was a movement, a sound of rubbing cloth as Eric bent down, the soft cloth of his shirt rubbed against hers.

She felt, more then saw, his presence down near her face. Eric had dipped his head down, pinkened eyelids had slid over his blue eyes while he took in the scent. Kate's heart was still beating rapidly, although now for an entirely different reason. Eric's nose ran along her neck, just a hairs breath away from the skin, Kate was frightened he would bite her and drain her right here in the club. Instead he made a noise, like a gutted moan from deep in his throat. It made Kate jump, her breath coming out in deep pants, the silence of the room seemed to magnify the sound. Despite the fear of being bit, despite the vampires mouth being so close to her throat Kate did not move. That feeling in her stomach growing and she knew it was not fear. The arm holding her stomach tightened a little, not to the point of hurting but more as if afraid to let its captive go.

She did not want to speak, daring not to break the moment that was being witnessed. Whatever moment it was. His nose moved up, ghosting along the curve of her neck and up past her ear. Kate closed her eyes, swallowing back the lump in her throat. She parted her lips, his name playing on her tongue but she was not able to speak it. At that moment Jessica came whirling around the corner , her eyes widening dramatically at the sight that she had stumbled onto. A gasped laugh passed her lips, Kate's eyes darting open as Eric pulled his arm away. The movement was so sudden that her body did not register that she had to hold her own weight, Kate grabbed onto the chair to steady herself, cheeks blushing red.

"Was I interrupting something?" Jessica's voice was filled with laughter, like a child stumbling onto something they knew they should not have seen.

"I was helping Kate to her bed, she will be staying here tonight as her car battery is flat. I trust your hunt went well?" _'Always the smooth criminal'_ Kate thought, somewhat bitterly, as she made a retreat to her bed. She dared not speak, should they pick up on the shakiness of her voice.

"Yeah, Pam and Chow left. Pam said she didn't care if I got back safe or not" Jessica rolled her eyes, Eric made a growling noise and Kate continued to bury herself down as far into the blankets as she could. Hoping to hide herself.

"Very well" Eric spoke, moving toward Jessica "Off to bed now, it's almost dawn.

"What ever Pops" A snort followed afterwards, Jessica called out a _'Goodnight'_ to Kate, which was responded with a muffle as her head was buried down as far as she could get it. Eric hung around a little longer, Kate could feel his eyes on her form, even through the blankets.

"I will call a mechanic before I retire, get them to come out around midday." If he was waiting for an answer he was not getting one from her. "Sleep well"

"You too" was all she could muster, waiting a good ten minutes until she poked her head out from under the blankets to make sure she was alone. A sigh of relief passing her lips when all she saw was empty bar. Her hand flung itself onto her forehead, rubbing it softly as she processed what had happened. Eric had grabbed her and did not let go, he was smelling her...SMELLING her. If that wasn't weird then what was? Perhaps the fact that she liked it! What was going on with her, was she so sleep deprived that she was finding her undead boss attractive? The man drank human blood for god's sake!

Kate groaned out loud, her arm flopping down onto the cushions. She was far to tired to mull over it now, she would beat herself up about it tomorrow. Right now she needed sleep, then needed to leave this place so she could reprimand herself after. Kate rolled herself onto her side, buried her head into her arms and settled down for sleep. It found her surprisingly fast.

* * *

_It was dark, not a normal dark where figures could be seen. More pitch black. The air was heavy but not unpleasant, no breeze could be felt but it was not humid. She could sense someone was near, not in a foreboding way, something else. Something touched her, a soft touch on her upper thigh. It did not frighten her, it was more like she knew it was there. The touch slid up, leaving a tingling trail in its wake. Another touch joined in, two large objects holding her waist. Hands. She was sure of it, two hands gliding over her skin, curving under her back, making it arch upwards._

_There was a chuckle, it was familiar but it seemed so distant. "So needy" came the voice, a seductive taunt drew out a soft moan from her throat. The hands stopped at her shoulders, finger tips moving to massage the skin that was below them. Her mind worked over the situation, where was she? Where were her clothes? Why was she not scared? She was completely calm, as if she had been here before. As if she knew the touch. It relaxed her and yet excited her. She felt another touch on her throat, lips she was sure of it, working their way over the sensitive skin. Nibbling and teasing, then stopped._

"_No" she whimpered, eyes searching out for the being but seeing nothing but black. That chuckle again, the lips returning to her neck with more passion. She pressed up, feeling herself against a solid object in the darkness._

"_Eric" she whimpered softly. "__**Eric"**_

* * *

Kate woke with a start, her body tangled up in the blankets, trapping her movement effectively. Kate lay still for a moment, her breathing steady as she thought about the dream. It had felt so real, like she was living it. Green eyes drop to the clock, 11 am, then it could not have been real as Eric would be long asleep by now. It did not make her stomach swirl any less.

She untangled herself from the blankets, heading for the bathrooms to wash her face and clear her mind. The cool water was welcomed on her heated face, eyes skimming her reflection, more pointedly her neck, for any signs of being tampered with. There was nothing but the smooth, unblemished skin of her neck. She should have been relieved but she felt somewhat empty at the thought. The dream seemed so real that now she was shown it wasn't she felt saddened. What would he want with a human anyway, Eric had already shown is displeasure towards Sookie and Bill to her.

"Get a grip Kate" She glared at her reflection, trying to scare herself into obedience. Kate shook her head, dried her face and made her way out. She grabbed her keys, the shoes she left behind the bar and went to sit in the car, waiting for the tow truck. It seemed like the perfect thing she needed right now, more quiet time to think.


End file.
